


Упорядоченность

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Вернуться домой после трёх дней отсутствия, раздражающе пёстрого интерьера захолустной гостиницы и избытка дикой природы оказалось приятно. В особенности потому, что его ждали.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Упорядоченность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мера хаоса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884265) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [Lisa_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis). 



> Продолжение-эпилог к макси «Мера хаоса». Разрешение от автора получено.

Вернуться домой после трёх дней отсутствия, раздражающе пёстрого интерьера захолустной гостиницы и избытка дикой природы оказалось приятно. В особенности потому, что его ждали.

Никогда ещё Рэя никто не встречал на пороге его собственного дома словами:

— Минута в минуту. Я как раз набрал ванну.

Рэй даже зажмурился от удовольствия, бросив рюкзак с вещами и на ходу стаскивая запасные ботинки, возмутительно грязные и набравшие пыли даже вопреки тому, что он надел их перед самым отъездом. 

— Иди сюда, — потянулся к нему Джеймс.

— Я ужасно грязный, — сказал Рэй, даже не пытаясь вывернуться из объятий. Для этого нужно было обладать железной силой воли или же не иметь сердца — ни то, ни другое не было правдой, когда речь заходила о Джеймсе. — Сегодня в гостинице отключили во…

Договорить Джеймс не позволил, сцеловав жалобу с его губ. Она была не первой и не последней: Рэй настрочил их, наверное, с пару десятков, и лишь это позволило ему вынести все испытания. Про возмутительный сервис он вообще повторял трижды на дню: утром, в обед и вечером, но только пока рядом не было Банни.

Целовал Джеймс так жадно и жарко, что им обоим быстро перестало хватать дыхания. Мозг тоже отключился очень стремительно — Рэй уже забрался под футболку Джеймса, огладив ладонями горячие мягкие бока, когда тот поддразнил:

— Больше не беспокоишься о чистоте?

Рэй прикусил ему губу побольнее и шлёпнул по бедру:

— Тогда я пошёл.

Пошли они вместе — мимо кухни, из которой доносились запахи специй и мяса, сразу в ванную на втором этаже, обтерев каждую встреченную стенку и едва не навернувшись на лестнице. Футболку он потерял там же, штаны — на пороге ванной. Джеймс явно соскучился. Рэй, несомненно, тоже.

— Я думал, про комаров ты преувеличил, — хмыкнул Джеймс, проведя пальцами по сгибу локтя в красных отметинах.

— Если бы, — вздохнул Рэй. Укусы немедленно начали зудеть, но он стойко проигнорировал самоубийственный позыв их почесать. — А Банни — хоть бы хны, все на меня слетелись. Не знаю, как я в первый день забыл репеллент…

— Просто ты вкусный, — глупо пошутил Джеймс, но даже это показалось Рэю возбуждающим. — Всё, давай, мойся уже. 

Рэй стащил трусы, бросил их в корзину для белья и забрался в ванну, медленно, едва дыша из-за резкой смены температур. Вода казалась ужасно горячей, но принесла облегчение — Рэй мечтал об этом с первого дня их с Банни поездки. В скромном номере был только душ, да и тот напоследок оказался бесполезной кучей сантехники. Рэй длинно и с наслаждением выдохнул. 

— Больше никогда? — улыбнулся Джеймс, убрав свои очки на полку и усевшись на бортик ванной. Он всё ещё был возмутительно одетым.

— Весной на щуку пойдём, — вздохнул Рэй. — Кажется, Банни искренне уверен, что мне понравилось. 

— Наверное, ему очень не хотелось замечать очевидное, — со смехом сказал Джеймс, трогая рукой воду. 

— Присоединишься?

— Ну уж нет, мы в жизни не поместимся в ней оба, — открестился тот. Добавил строгости в голос: — И я отказываюсь проверять.

Рэй рассмеялся, забросил руку на бортик совсем близко к чужому бедру, но не касаясь. Так сильно хотелось затащить Джеймса к себе, хотя он, конечно, был прав — ванная никак не рассчитана на двух немаленьких мужиков. 

— И всё же, тебе понравилось? — в конце концов подмигнул Джеймс. 

— Может, совсем чуть-чуть, — нехотя признался Рэй. — Форель была ничего, её даже можно с собой забирать — в гостинице нам выделили мангал, и я её приготовил под сицилийским соусом. 

— Это ту рыбину, которой у меня двадцать фото в самых разных состояниях? — хохотнул тот. — Даже пейзажей и то меньше. Ты придумал ей имя? 

— Ой, заткнись, — закатил глаза Рэй. — Расскажи что-нибудь сам. 

Рэй прикрыл веки, обещая себе не уснуть. Долго отмокать нельзя, иначе он точно отрубится прямо здесь. А хотелось добраться до кухни, а ещё больше — в спальню, и не только ради сна. И всё же стоило просто насладиться этим мгновением: горячей водой, расслабляющей каждую уставшую мышцу, ласковым взглядом Джеймса, который он ощущал кожей. Пальцами, мягко обхватившими запястье Рэя. Джеймс словно был якорем, не позволяющим уплыть в сон. 

— Ну, в зале ремонт и ад, ты знаешь. — В голосе Джеймса слышалась усталость пополам с весельем. — В пятницу я два часа срался с электриком, пока не появился Флетчер. 

— И что он? — заинтересованно протянул Рэй, пошевелив пальцами. Джеймс погладил его костяшки. 

— Нихрена не понимает в ремонте, но значительно ускорил переговоры с электриком своей болтовнёй, — хохотнул Джеймс. — Заходил, чтобы отдать Праймтайму какой-то свой старый объектив — мне страшно, как они спелись. 

За те четыре месяца, что они отстаивали клуб «Рептон» в прессе, Флетчер и правда зачастил не только в сам зал, но и к Карапузам. Не то чтобы Рэй часто заглядывал в клуб Джеймса, дел и так хватало, но неизменно там обнаруживался Флетчер. Рэя всякий раз накрывало ощущение нереальности происходящего, стоило увидеть его, объясняющего Эрни с Праймтаймом, как правильно выставить свет, или Бенни, добровольно таскающего за Флетчером аппаратуру, потому что тот помог ему с сочинением. 

— Ужасно, — выдохнул Рэй, стараясь удержаться в действительности. — Я бы хотел сказать, что Флетчер точно научит Карапузов плохому, но вряд ли они чего-то ещё не умеют. 

Джеймс согласно фыркнул и продолжил рассказ:

— А потом мы пошли в бар отметить победу над электриком и чуть-чуть накидались. Я поэтому еле собрал буквы, чтобы тебе ответить. 

Тренер и Флетчер, напивающиеся вдвоём в пабе — мог ли он представить такое полгода назад? Разве только в бреду.

— Мне страшно оттого, как вы спелись, — вернул Джеймсу его же слова Рэй. 

Тот коротко рассмеялся, стиснул руку сильнее. Чувствуя, что вот-вот уснёт, Рэй заговорил:

— Знаешь, сколько голосовых скинул мне Браун вчера за один час? Двадцать штук. По десять секунд каждое. Про текстовые просто скорбно промолчу, но почему нельзя записать хотя бы одним, я не понимаю!

— Что хотел?

— Признаться, что проебал контракт на подключение к электросети. У меня в сейфе лежит оригинал, но я всё равно высказал ему всё, что о нём думаю — конечно, когда мы с Банни причалили к каменной запруде и появилась связь. Потом оказалось, что это частная территория какого-то там клуба рыболовов, так что пришлось объясняться с охраной…

— Банни зыркнул на них, и от вас отстали? — шутливо предположил Джеймс. 

— Приплюсуй сюда штраф в пятьсот фунтов, и будешь прав, — вздохнул Рэй. — А документы Браун потом нашёл — оставил в машине, придурок.

Джеймс рассмеялся, потянул его руку вверх и прижался губами к запястью. Рэй ощущал его горячий рот и щекотное движение воздуха: вдох, выдох. Он пошевелил рукой, пытаясь не глядя погладить колючую щеку, но нащупал нос. Джеймс потёрся им о ладонь:

— Я скучал.

Рэй с усилием разлепил тяжёлые веки, вгляделся в лицо Джеймса, на котором так замечательно смотрелась его ладонь. Улыбнулся:

— Я тоже.

И потянул расслабившегося Джеймса на себя. Не ожидая подвоха, тот утратил равновесие и едва успел подставить руку, чтобы не упасть в воду.

— Боже, Рэй, ты невыносимый, вероломный…

Рэй плеснул воды на его футболку, с удовольствием глядя, как серая ткань липнет к накачанной груди. Джеймс скользнул ладонью по его боку, огладил живот — вовсе не для того, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

— В ванную всё равно не полезу, — заявил тот. — Но я тебя понял.

Его пальцы обхватили уже наполовину вставший член именно так, как хотелось. Рэй невольно подался бёдрами вверх, вцепляясь пальцами в бортик ванной. Хотелось больше и ближе. Вода мешала, но вместе с тем приносила облегчение.

Джеймс навис над ним, склонившись к самому лицу. Провёл рукой ещё пару раз теперь уже по твёрдому члену, скользнул ниже, погладив промежность и яйца. Перехватил их крепче:

— И только попробуй затащить меня в воду.

— Звучит как вызов, — оскалился Рэй. Штаны на его бедре тоже намокли. Рэй погладил пальцами ткань, сжал колено. — Ладно, я не буду, если мне всё понравится.

Другой рукой, мокрой и скользкой, он обнял Джеймса за шею и притянул ближе, прижал его рот к своему, заканчивая их спор. Тот не сопротивлялся, позволив вовлечь себя в поцелуй, больше похожий на попытку друг друга съесть. Пальцы Джеймса вновь вернулись к его члену, покружили по головке и крепко обхватили ствол. Рэй толкнулся языком в восхитительно горячий рот, не сдерживая стон. 

От быстрых движений, от того, как Рэй невольно подавался и подмахивал, пару раз плеснуло водой на пол. Рэю было плевать на всё, кроме горячих губ Джеймса, его ловкого языка и рук. Жар окружал его снаружи и горел внутри. На долгие минуты Рэй растворился в нём, утратил контроль и координаты, разложился на частицы, чтобы собраться заново. 

— И как, понравилось? — насмешливо спросил Джеймс, когда Рэй наконец пришёл в себя после оргазма. 

Он дышал и никак не мог надышаться тяжёлым паром. Футболка Джеймса была мокрая спереди, хоть выжимай: теперь ему уже нечего было терять. То же говорил и его потемневший, шалой взгляд. Рэй положил ладонь на чужой пах, сжимая каменный стояк сквозь ткань, потребовал:

— Раздевайся и давай вместе под душ.

Джеймс накрыл его руку своей, крепко стиснул пальцы, застонав сквозь зубы. И покорно кивнул.

Никогда ещё возвращение домой не радовало Рэя так сильно.

***

Рэй проснулся в семь вечера в пустой постели: Джеймс умчался в зал раньше, чем они успели добраться до кухни. На этот раз выделился сантехник, недооценивший плачевное состояние ещё довоенных труб — Рэй и не пытался разобраться, что же там произошло, только пообещал Джеймсу сейчас же поесть. Вместо еды он ожидаемо выбрал сон.

Едва продрав глаза и взглянув на время, Рэй оделся и помчался на кухню — ещё оставался шанс успеть сделать вид, что он выполнил данное обещание. На лестнице и в коридоре было темно, и Рэй привычно зажигал все лампы, что встречал по пути. 

На пороге кухни, едва потянувшись к выключателю, он замер. Малиновая толстовка, всегда встрёпанные русые волосы и светлый взгляд нарисовались в воображении сами.

Рэй сморгнул наваждение: кухня была пуста. Аслан не появлялся с тех пор, как они попрощались в Йоркшире. 

Рэй тряхнул головой, избавляясь от сковавшего его сожаления, и включил свет. Прошёл к плите, на которой стоял укутанный клетчатым полотенцем сотейник — совсем как заварочный чайник в вязаном чехле, что появился у них месяц назад. Он принялся возиться с едой, пытаясь отделаться от странного чувства.

Такое случалось с ним не впервые. Спросонья или в конце особенно тяжёлого дня, когда разум почти отключался, он то и дело ловил себя на ощущении чужого присутствия. Будто бы теперь, зная о существовании если не загробного мира, то некоего промежуточного состояния между жизнью и смертью, мозг Рэя искал ему новые подтверждения. Или же Рэй просто скучал, как сказал однажды Джеймс.

В тот день они запускали ферму Брауна, который окончательно перебрался в особняк. Нервотрёпки вышло не больше, чем при открытии любой другой, но достаточно, чтобы Рэй добрался до дома только к полуночи. Джеймс, который к тому времени ночевал у него чаще, чем в своей квартире, уже спал.

Зачем тогда Рэю понадобилось именно та серебряная чайная ложка, что он купил на барахолке в десятом году, он уже и не помнил. Скорее всего, это была блажь, вызванная стрессом, но Рэй упрямо полез в дальний ящик кухонного шкафа и наткнулся там не только на искомую ложку. 

Зажигалку Рэй узнал сразу. Дешёвый тёмно-зелёный пластик, поцарапанный бок и чуть гуляющее колёсико — самая обычная, какую можно найти на кассе любого супермаркета. Да только Рэй никогда такими не пользовался, и мгновенно понял, откуда взялась у него эта: в притоне он отобрал её у Аслана. Подкурил косяк и на автомате сунул зажигалку в карман. А потом, уже уладив все вопросы с Прессфилдами и Майклом, вынул её из плаща перед стиркой и отчего-то забросил в ящик, а не прямиком в мусорное ведро.

Глядя на свою находку, Рэй вспоминал о бесполезной замене морозильной камеры — а ведь была в его доме и куда более подходящая под ту теорию вещь. Неизвестно, помогло бы это избавиться от Аслана, или нет, но узнать наверняка уже не получится.

И тогда, и сейчас, Рэй был уверен: оно и к лучшему. Ему совсем не хотелось менять ничего из того, что привело его к нынешнему положению дел. К Тренеру в его постели и сердце, ужасной трёхдневной рыбалке с Банни, потеплевшим отношениям с Майклом и Розалинд. К Брауну, который, хотя так и остался дураком, ловил каждое его слово с открытым ртом. 

К тому, что Рэй больше не был одинок. 

«Над чем завис?» — спросил тогда Джеймс, возникший на пороге комнаты. Рэй спрятал зажигалку в кулак, поначалу отчаянно не желая признаваться ни в своей невнимательности, ни — особенно — в мягкости. Ему правда недоставало Аслана. И всё же, рассмотрев заспанное лицо Джеймса, оставившего очки в спальне, его беспокойно вскинутые брови и внимательный прищур, Рэй сказал правду. И в ответ на понимающее «Скучаешь?» согласно кивнул, зная, что никто не станет смеяться. Так и случилось: Джеймс только приблизился и уложил руку ему на плечо, не сказав ни слова. 

Рэй поставил тарелку с рагу в микроволновку, не в силах сдержать улыбку от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Прошёл в зону отдыха и достал шкатулку с заначкой — просто чтобы проверить. 

Зажигалка, вопреки беспочвенным опасениям Рэя, никуда не делась. Он мельком провёл пальцем по царапинам на пластике и захлопнул шкатулку, убрал на полку, чтобы вернуться к звякнувшей микроволновке и своему ужину. 

Пускай зажигалка совершенно не подходила ни винтажной вещице, ни прежнему Рэймонду Смиту, теперь её место было именно там.


End file.
